1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lighting systems and more particularly to an electronic ballast that operates two fluorescent lamps from the same ballast. Each lamp includes its own series resonant circuit elements while the lamps themselves are connected in parallel. If one lamp burns out, the other continues to operate.
2. Background Art
A search of the background art directed to the subject matter of the present invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,259,614, 4,375,608, 4,460,849, 4,525,648, 4,641,061, 4,970,438, 5,021,717, 5,032,765, 5,073,745.
A thorough review of the above identified patents indicates that none of the above teach, disclose or claim the novel combination of elements and function found in the improved electronic ballast taught by the present invention.